random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 108
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 109|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:57:36 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guests: Boxing Marco Closing Song StarBomb song about Sonic and Tails Content Covered *E3 2013 *Bioshock Infinite Burial At Sea Questions *What game announced on next gen make you buy next gen console? *Excited for some entertainment thing coming out 2014? *Anyone getting Dustforce on Vita? *Favorite youtube series of gaming? *What do you think of Starbomb? *Could you give up porn for a month? Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Marco is a drawist. *Welcome to our fuckfest. *What the fuck is a videogame Marco? **Marco "It's the next level videogame." *My meal was McDonalds, the day before Buffalo Wild Wings, the day before McD's and Buffalo Wild Wings. The day before McDonalds, and the day before dust. *Marco was it out there in LA besides burgers and tacos? *Better yet, when was the last time you shit? *When you get attractive to someone? **Kate "Kill him." *This relationship was a lot of fun until I needed to change your diaper. *You spent too much time at Farmer PAX. *How do you fuck a girl with overalls? **Kate She didn't have them on at the time." **Alex "LIAR" *Fuck Matt, he is never coming back. *10 out of 10 City. *Don't laugh at my jokes Mitch. I'll kick you off. *Walrus Kindly. *Oh Irrational what will you do next? (Ceased to exist but didn't know at this time) *That's immersion? **Kate "That's immersion in lava." *Mitch did you and you your girlfriend get hard seeing sheep vagina and fucked like fish out of water? *Dad collected Pokemon cards to give him callback *Aren't you technically listening to the podcast? **Marco "Yes best seats in the house. (CONTINUITY IN A HOUSE?) *BroPan He's making fun of Asians and I find it offensive. (1:19:10) *Marco tell us about art. Picasso ripped Panic at the Disco. *Z-Brush, first you have to dip it in Z-Paint. *I don't need porn because I can imagine Chris Ott. *Kate doesn't need porn she has a produce aisle. Kate *You sound like Breener. Could we have Breener as a guest instead? *The ones that hate life are people I like. *We should edit good segments from other episodes to 1 so people won't realize how bad we are. *I devoured some Crispers some oreos and a 2 liter pepsi. *I'm not that old, but I know I'm gonna die. *Marco can you draw a Sonic gender swap futa? **Marco "No." *It's called Bioshock, not system shock. *I liked Killzone. It said fuck a lot. We were Playstation kids. *Tell me about Lost World, I'm a faggot. **Alex "Sonic Jurassic Park Lost Worlds." *They don't eat Wasabi they give it to Westeners. **Alex (Jap voice) I said it was Green Tea *Everytime I start with play doh it ends up like a dick. *Mitch I'm thinking we are the smartest people here because you can't mention prentention without Peter Molyneux. *That joke has been on Reddit for 7000 years. *Alex have I told you I don't like you? *Game Theory is interesting but the narrator sounds like a swarmy faggot. **Alex "There's one problem." **Mitch "She's a woman." **Alex "No she's hot." *No porn. My dick's dead. Mitch *Get it I'm a Jew. **Alex "Ah ha fuck you." *Shoutout superfan Chris Ott. iTunes gift card for my brthday. **Alex I got an iTunes gift card as well. **Kate "He post reliably when no one will comment." *They set up booths. It's like a PAX East but for farmers. *I saw a lot of sheep vaginas. They are pink and fluffy. **Kate "That's why people fuck them." *Hot sauce. **Alex "Out of the sheeps vagina?" *Konami doesn't own Tekken **Alex "They do.: **Mitch "Since when?" **Alex Since I said so. *They've been in the sky, underwater. Next place is space, wait a minute. *System Shock 2 best ever. *It really tickled my. **Kate "Urethra?" *I hate Indian people. *Beyond Two Souls is the worst movie of they year. **Marco "Nothing can get dumber than Indigo Prophecy. *Jayson asked something retarded. Marco *I have a lot of followers on the tumblrs. *Dr. Who is destroying Tumblr. *Did a fan art only took me 10 minutes. Wn but never got the print. Go to Wondercon to hre booth. Got print signed. *I had a autograph pic of Jessica Nigri she was holding a random. **Alex "Penis." *E3 2013 I got pulled with Nigri and Suda51 *Shatner the Hedgehog. **Mitch Someone photoshop it. **Alex No that's the game you fuckshit. You're a big bag of punholes. I want to see your asshole pussy infecte. *I don't see color. **Kate "Are you blind?" *I am **Alex "Giving up porn for lent?" *No <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 109|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Guest